Alcohol, CID and Uniform
by Blazefire
Summary: Neil, Callum, Stuart and I get uncontrollably drunk and things get out of hand and we found something interesting about Gina? Read and find out what Gina's secret is


-1**A note: I am 28 in this**

**I was standing around the canteen chatting to Mickey, Neil, Callum and Stuart and we were feeling very bored.**

"**Is any drinks left in the CID?" I asked Mickey.**

"**Lets go and see and if there is we can have a party." Mickey laughed as us five walked up to CID. Mickey lifted the loose board in the roof and pulled out selection of drinks.**

**I smiled hitting on the stereo and grabbed some red wine and Neil started to dance around drinking beer.**

**Very soon all the drinks were gone and we sit there thinking what to do next,**

"**Let go and saw if there are any dranks in Dack's office." Neil slurred due to the 11 beers he already had.**

"**Where is Dack's office?" Mickey asked pretty drunk himself.**

"**I know." I said and stumbled outside with Mickey, Neil, Callum and Stuart following me and Callum ran into Jack's door and opened it to see it was empty.**

**Mickey smiled as we stumbled in and looked around and found some drinks when suddenly we heard footsteps.**

"**Hide." I said. Neil hid behind the curtain, Callum hid underneath the desk and Stuart took the last hiding place in the cardboard.**

**Mickey and I stood there just as Jack came into the office and he looked confused.**

"**DC Jess Irsigler and DC Mickey Webb what are you doing in here?" Jack asked.**

"**Paperdock." Mickey said and held up a page of paper and I started laughing uncontrollably and Jack raised his eyes.**

"**You guys are drunk!" He said.**

"**We no drunk." Mickey and I protested.**

"**They no drunk." Stuart yelled out from the cardboard and Callum started to laugh as Neil got caught in the curtain.**

"**DS Turner, Sgt Stone and DI Manson what are you doing in here?" Jack said and pulled Stuart out of the cardboard.**

**Callum stumbled out from his hiding spot but Neil couldn't untangle himself from the curtain.**

**Callum started laughing harder and Mickey grinned innocently at Jack who was now looking like a flamed up bull and we were waving a red flag at him.**

"**Go down to medic centre and sober up!" Jack ordered and then helped Neil out of the curtain.**

**As we walked down to the medic centre to sober up, we somehow lost our way there and walked out of the police HQ and around the side when we saw a huge jumping castle.**

"**Cool lets go and play." Callum slurred in his drunken state. **

**We hiccupped and giggled as we made our way to the castle but we were so drunk we didn't see the low fence in front of us and one by one we walked into it and fell into the hedge.**

**"Mean people." Callum said just as our Inspector Gina walked up to us and raised her eyebrows.**

**"Hello Gina" Neil said giggling, "You look like a hippo with a hat on" and we burst into laughter.**

**Gina who was sober wasn't impressed. She told us to get up and sober off which we tried but we kept falling over ourselves then Neil put our his hand and grabbed Gina pulling her into the hedge with each other.**

**We started rolling laughing our head off, and Neil said "The hippo has joined us."**

**Mickey and I look at Callum and he looked scared about what Neil had gone and said.**

**We didn't want to lose our jobs and Gina looked flamed up now then she saw the funny side as Mickey had part of the hedge sticking out his hair and shoes.**

"**Walking hedge. It improves your look Mickey." She said and we began to laugh harder. Suddenly Jack and Sam came and pulled us out of the hedge suddenly Gina's skirt lifted up and we raised our eyes. She was wearing Bambi undies.**

**We burst into laughter, our stern inspector was wearing Bambi undies, this was a side to Gina we didn't know about.**

**Sam and Jack had called 999 and told the ambulance officers to take us to the hospital until we were sober enough to return to work.**

**We stumbled trying to get into the ambulance and started to pull the rescue crew over too into the police yard in a heap. **

**After we stopped laughing, we heard more loud laughing and we looked up and out of every window in the station there was laughing police and staff even in the yard the dogs seem to be laughing in their barking.**

**Finally the fire and ambulance staff managed to get us into the ambulance and we were back 3 days later sobered up and ready to work even through Gina and her Bambi undies was the joke of the station.**

**The End**


End file.
